Hand in Hand Forever
by Takari-san
Summary: Ryo/ Jenruki fluff


**Hand in Hand… Forevermore**

**Pairing: Ryo/ Jenruki**

Takari-san: My very first Tamer fic that is not a Jenruki… Well no, it's not like I have converted onto a Ryouki lover, I like Jenruki until now and I'm currently working on two fics that are Jenruki but… I liked the idea of this love triangle and it soon became my favorite… (I used to like the Dai/ Takari one but always made it a Takari in the end, in my scrapped fics…) I liked the idea of this triangle… he he… I don't own Digimon… this is on Ruki's POV, and it's not said which of them Ruki will end up with in the end… so let's begin.

***Ruki's POV***

I sat down and watched the leaves rustle before my eyes… I observed my two companions, both resting and in deep slumber. I observed them a bit more and gave a soft smile.

A lot has changed about me, that's for sure, not that I'm complaining… I believe these two people changed me… I'm a whole new person, somehow… A smile formed into my face, Jenrya… Ryo… two very different people yet, I feel the same towards them. They were both special to me and they also believe I'm special to them.

They had confessed not so long ago about how they felt for me… they both had said they loved me. We were close friends then and I too felt something special when I'm near them. I replied saying they were both special to me, yet I didn't know which I loved… I knew I was being unfair, yet they said they're willing to wait. It surprises me sometimes how sweet the two are, and that perhaps is why I care for them so.

I tore my eyes off the scenery of the rustling leaves and drew them to my left… I watched as his navy hair move and sway with the wind. It was a wonderful sight. I remember his features… soft navy hair, deep grey eyes, Chinese skin and his cute and sometimes teasing smile… taller than I am and a great build. He can be as fierce and strong as wild animals yet he prefers to be the peaceful, cheerful and calm pacifist he is.

I slowly turned to the right, I watched as his hair still stood high even with the strong wind. It always made me wonder how his hair can be that way… his tanned skin, blue eyes and pleasant smile is also a very adorable thing about him. He is obviously taller than me with a great build as well. He is independent and loyal. He doesn't want anyone to help him when in trouble since he is afraid they'd get hurt as well.

It's funny I should say this but if in the past if you talked to me about the two, you will hear me pout and get angry. It's funny how I hated so much before and find them so special to me now… The reason is that I find serenity with the two of them, they make me feel complete… they make me feel me, I guess…

They were the ones who melted my icy façade, made me more sociable, friendly and other things. They changed me, yes… but they changed me to become a better person. They did not change me that much either… just what was needed, probably. I'm still a bit arrogant too… that is just too hard to change from me…

I wonder what will happen if I find love with one of them and not the other… Will the other be separated from us? Will he avoid us? Is it our fate to soon hate each other, our wonderful friendship today be broken like a fragile piece of glass?

Thinking of this makes me afraid of what will happen if I finally decide… which of them I love. I watch as the two stir lightly as a strong breeze passed by.

I wonder if it's possible that after a while one will hate the other… They were such close friends, never in my life that I was already, as close to them as I am now that I believed they could hate each other. Little quarrels were alright, I believe their entire gender quarrel, but one to hate the other sounded impossible for me, or is it that I'm just denying the fact that it could happen? No, I don't think so.

They're good friends and they told me before… _'We don't mind who you chose, really… We just want you to be happy.'  Their words echoed inside of my head._

I realize it now…

They will not hate, yet I believe they would support…

When that day comes… whoever I chose…

I know this for sure…

They will never hate the other…

Instead, they will be happy for the other and move on…

My thoughts were soon interrupted as Jenrya woke up.

"Ruki-san? What are you thinking about?" he asked with his usual calm voice.

"Iie… it's nothing." I replied.

"What's nothing?" Ryo said drowsily, rubbing his eyes.

"Iie… I was just looking at the leaves." I said.

"Oh… a nice site… isn't it, Ruki-san?" Jenrya said sitting up straight looking up at the leaves as well.

"Hai… I agree." Ryo said finally gaining back his composure sitting up to look at the leaves as well.

"But you know what?" Jenrya said, evil glint in his eye looking at Ryo who returned it with another evil glint. This was surely suspicious.

"What?" I said eying them suspiciously.

"Nothing can be as a beautiful as you…" they chorused, making me look at them weirdly.

"Since when did you guys become so corny?" I asked looking at the two.

"Nah, we just got bored." Ryo said.

"Yeah… We'll walk you home, okay?" Jenrya asked standing up.

"Hai…" I said standing up as well.

"Let's go then?" Ryo said.

"Hai…" I said, grabbing hold of their two hands on the way, seeing the two blush a bit.

Maybe one day I'll find love with one of them… but two things for sure…

They will always have a special place in my heart and…

We'll be together… hand in hand, forevermore…

'Hand in hand… forevermore.' I thought as the three of us walked hand in hand to our fate, life and future.

***owari***

Takari-san: Short fluff… you know the more I look at this the more I remember 'Fruit Basket's Kyo, Yuki and Tohru', right? Except the fact that Jenrya and Ryo are close friends and not worse enemies… I liked the way this turned out… better get working on my other fics… r/r!

BTW: This will be the last fic I'll be posting up for summer vacation… expect me to update very slowly again…


End file.
